1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display; in particular, to a display integrated with a solar module and an electronic apparatus including the display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with the continuous progress of display technology, the liquid crystal display is mass produced and widely used. It is no doubt that the liquid crystal display has become the mainstream of the flat panel display technology. Because the liquid crystal display has an advantage of small thickness, the notebooks emphasizing on the features of small and easy to carry almost use the liquid crystal display as their display apparatus. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 illustrates a cross-sectional view of the display of the conventional notebook. As shown in FIG. 1, in the display D, the display module 104 is disposed on the back plate BE, and there is no open formed on the inner surface IS of the back plate BE.
In general, the power used in current notebook is provided by battery or mains electricity. When the notebook is not connected to the mains electricity, the notebook can only use the power provided by the battery to operate. In fact, the time that the notebook can be used after being booted is limited. Therefore, if a solar charging module can be integrated into the notebook, the notebook can be charged under the light environment to increase the using time of the notebook.
However, after the conventional solar charging module applied in the power plant to generate electricity is integrated with the LCD monitor of the notebook, their thickness and weight will exceed the specification originally designed for the cover of the notebook. If the solar charging module is directly assembled on the cover of the notebook, not only the structure stability and the strength of the solar charging module will become poor and its reliability will be lowered, but also the display assembling process in factories will be also changed, the entire manufacturing cost of notebook will be increased and their market competitiveness will be reduced accordingly.